marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ægon
|release date = November 22nd, 2018|origin = Marvel: Contest of Champions|abilities = Tenacity Combo Shield Fury Bleed Stun|signature ability = Relentless Assault|tier1 = No|tier2 = Yes (not in base pool)|tier3 = Yes|tier4 = Yes|tier5 = Yes|tier6 = Yes|tags = Hero Offensive: Raw Damage Size: M}}Ægon is a Skill Champion. Being a Skill Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Science Champions, but is weak to Mutant Champions. Bio Born to a pacifist race forced into slavery by the Master of the first Contest of Champions, Ægon always defied the strict code of nonviolence amongst his kin. He secretly trained as a gladiator, inspired by love and duty to win the Contest and free his people. Against all odds, he fought his way to the final battle against the Master. Ægon was victorious, but the battle cost him his arm, and the life of his beloved. His tragedy was complete when his own people cast him out as a pariah and left him behind in The Battlerealm. As Champion of The Contest, Ægon’s prize was the Iso-Belt, a powerful artifact that grants him the ability to manifest a phantom limb, and other willpower constructs, to replace his missing arm. However, the full extent of the belt’s powers are still unknown. Stats Abilities Basic Abilities Passive * Base Critical Rating is 0. Critical Rating is increased by + for each hit of the Combo Meter. * Any Critical Rating Ægon would receive from a source other than his Combo Meter is converted directly into Critical Damage Rating. Developer Note: By default, Ægon is unable to get Critical Hits. But as his combo meter rises, so will his critical rating. Get enough hits, and almost every single one of his hits will be critical. Passive – Combo Meter Abilities * Ægon unlocks additional Passive Abilities as his Combo Meter increases. * 5 Hits – Critical Hits have a 40% chance to shrug off one Debuff. * 10 Hits – Critical Damage Rating is increased by + for each hit of the Combo Meter. * 20 Hits – When the Opponent Evades, Ægon activates a Combo Shield for 5 second(s) and has a 45% chance to become Unstoppable for 2 second(s). * 30 Hits – Ægon can strike with Critical Hits even while the Opponent is Blocking. * 50 Hits – Charging a Heavy Attack grants Ægon 1 second(s) of Unstoppable. Cannot be activated while his Heavy Attack ability is on cooldown. * 75 Hits – Opponents have -85% Block Proficiency when Ægon strikes with a Critical Hit. * 100 Hits – Critical Hits have a 100% chance to shrug off one Debuff. * 150 Hits – Critical Hits grant 0.75 seconds of True Accuracy, allowing him to ignore Auto Block and all Evade effects. This stacks up to 3 times. * 200 Hits – Critical Hits ignore 100% of the Opponent’s Physical Resistance * 300 Hits – Critical Hits grant a Fury Buff, increasing Attack by + for 1 second(s). This stacks up to 3 times. * 500 Hits – Critical Hits cause Opponents to suffer -100% reduced Defensive Ability Accuracy for Ægon’s next hit. * 750 Hits – Critical Hits grant 1.50 seconds of Unstoppable and Combo Shield. This stacks up to 3 times. * 1000 Hits – Critical Hits cause Ægon’s next Hit to be Unblockable. Developer Note: Ægon unlocks many different abilities as his combo meter rises, increasing his strength in different ways. Most of these abilities increase the strength of his Critical Hits, or grant him additional abilities when he lands a Critical Hit. However, there are also a few important abilities to make note of. The abilities he unlocks at 20 and 150 hits improve his ability to attack opponents with Evade, which would otherwise be an excellent counter to Ægon. At 10 and 300 hits he is able to significantly increase his damage. And at 50 hits, he becomes Unstoppable while charging his Heavy Attack, which allows him to more easily land Heavy Attacks. While Heavy Attack Charging * Ægon activates Combo Shield, and cannot lose more than 5% of his maximum Health from a single source, other than Special Attacks, for 6 seconds. * Once this ability expires, it goes into cooldown and cannot be reactivated for 15 second(s). * Landing a Heavy Attack reduces the cooldown of this ability by 3 second(s). Developer Note: This attack has two main uses. First, if you ever find yourself in a difficult spot and about to lose your Combo Meter, you can quickly charge a heavy attack to keep your Combo. Its other use is to give Ægon a Combo Shield he can activate at will, in turn allowing him to take a hit and gain Fury without losing him Combo Meter. When Attacked * 100% chance to gain a Fury Buff for 6 seconds, granting + Attack. * Gain 1 additional Fury Buff for every 50 hits on the Combo Meter, then refresh those Buffs. Ægon can have up to 6 Fury Buffs total. Developer Note: If Ægon does actually get hit, this ability lets him dish out some payback, even more so if his Combo Meter was high. However, if he has a Combo Shield active when he gets hit, he both gains the Fury effects, and keeps his Combo Meter, which is key to unlocking his full damage potential. Signature Ability Relentless Assault Locked= * Ægon is able to carry his Combo Meter between fights. |-|Unlocked= End of Fight * At the end of the fight, Ægon adds of his final Combo Meter into his Persistent Combo, up to 999 hits total. Ægon’s abilities that count the Combo Meter add his Persistent Combo on top of it. Developer Note: This is key to getting Ægon’s Combo Meter up high enough to unlock his final Combo Meter Abilities. In modes like Realm of Legends, it’s possible to store over 100 hits into Persistent Combo every fight. NOTE: At this time, Ægon’s Persistent Combo can get so high that the digits aren’t displayed properly on the quest map, so be sure to check the full value on the Champion Select screen before heading into a fight. Special Attacks Special 1: ISO Discharge – 'Ægon releases the energy in his phantom limb as a blast of cosmic energy. ''Developer Note: This Special Attack has no additional effects, but the blast of energy is able to hit the Opponent multiple times, which is useful for building up Ægon’s Combo Meter. '''Special 2:.Spear of the Forsaken – 'Ægon knocks back his Opponent, invokes his phantom limb holding a spear, then attacks with a series of slashes and strikes. * 100% chance to inflict Bleed over 6 seconds, dealing 135.1 direct damage for each hit of the Combo Meter, up to 60 hits. ''Developer Note: This attack is an excellent source of damage, especially once Ægon has reached 60 hits, and has one or more Fury effects from being struck. 'Special 3: Beyond Limits – 'Ægon charges up his Iso-belt beyond his own limits, and releases the energy in a violent blast, tearing up the ground and sending his Opponent flying. * 100% chance to Stun the Opponent for 1 second(s). The duration of the Stun increases by 0.10 second(s) for each hit of the Combo Meter, up to 7 second(s) total. Developer Note: The stun from this ability reaches its maximum duration once Ægon’s Combo Meter reaches 60. At that point, a 7 second stun is long enough to get a lot of hits in on the opponent. Synergy Bonuses Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths * '''Evade – Spider-Man, Nightcrawler, and others ** Ægon gains an ability at 20 Combo Meter hits that grants him Unstoppable and Combo Shield when an Opponent triggers an evade effect. These allow him to just keep on pummeling his enemy, even when they evade, at a very early point in the fight. Later on, at 150 hits, he gains True Accuracy when he lands a critical hit, further cementing his advantage against Evade. * [[Void|'Void']] ** Many of Ægon’s attacks have multiple hits, so that he can easily build his Combo Meter. This has an additional benefit against Void, as Void’s opponent’s can purify one of his debuffs for every 10 hits on their Combo Meter. Additionally, Ægon has the ability to shrug off debuffs when he lands Critical Hits (starting at 5 hits on his Combo Meter), giving him an another way to remove the debuffs. Weaknesses * Unblockable ** The majority of Ægon’s abilities require him to build his Combo Meter, and he loses them when the meter is reset. This makes Unblockable attacks even more dangerous to him, since the only way to avoid them (and maintain Combo Meter) is by dashing backwards at the right time. * Glancing – Ant-Man, Captain America (Infinity War) ** Once his Combo Meter is high enough, Ægon’s Critical Hits grant him a wide variety of new strengths and abilities. However, the Glancing ability, present on champions like Ant-Man, completely disables Critical Hits, which weakens Ægon significantly. Recommended Masteries * Cruelty ** When his Combo Meter gets high enough, most of Ægon’s attacks will be Critical Hits, so anything that increases Critical Damage Rate is worthwhile * Precision ** Ægon’s passive ability turns the Critical Rate gained from Precision directly into Critical Damage Rate. So while he won’t gain an increased chance to land Critical Hits from this Mastery, it will still increase his damage. * Deep Wounds ** The Bleed that Ægon inflicts from his Special 2 can be incredibly damaging in the right spots. This mastery improves the effectiveness of that Bleed even more. Navigation Category:Skill Category:Original Champions Category:Tenacity Category:Combo Shield Category:Fury Category:Bleed Category:Stun Category:Unstoppable Category:True Accuracy Category:Unblockable